gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manhunt
Shouldn't this page be deleted. I mean this is the GTA wiki.--Trainalf 01:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Whoa dude! Manhunt is a part of the GTA universe.--Blaff 60 15:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::But this is the GTA wiki, why should a non-gta game be on the website?--Trainalf 01:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dosn't anyone else think this article shouldn't be here?--Trainalf 19:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. I think this article SHOULD be here as many things that are in the GTA universe come from manhunt. --Chimpso 04:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think this article, as well as the game itself, has very little relevance to the GTA series. The only aspects of the game that are directly mentioned are Carcer City and Gary Schaffer. Every other reference to the game is in the form of an "easter egg", and as such, they can all be mentioned in appropriate - currently non-existent - articles such as "Secrets and Easter Eggs in Name". As for this article, perhaps we can just replace the content with a link to the Manhunt article on Wikipedia or something (this was done with Xbox Live, so I don't see why the same thing can't be done here. - Hardrock182 12:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thats actually a good idea :::::Personally i don't think the article's presence is hurting anything. The game does seem to take place in the GTA universe. Aside from the Carcer City and Gary Schaffer references, a few cars of the GTA universe cars are referenced. I'm merely saying, the article isn't hurting anything. Just because this is a GTA wiki doesn't mean it shouldn't include info on other games that take place within the universe. SuperTron500 08:30, 26 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean "it doesn't hurt"? We have to adhere to the purpose of the website: to provide information about GTA. We do not need details about Manhunt since there is already a wiki for it.--'Spaceeinstein' 08:54, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Who...Really...Cares. Its already here, just leave it. --Chimpso 08:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::"What do i mean"? Pretty much what's in the above comment. You shouldn't get all huffy just because i don't agree with your e-opinion, Spaceeinstein.. SuperTron500 13:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? All I said is to have the article relate to GTA instead of Manhunt.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not a thing, obviously. Theres nothing wrong with this or the Bully article, but they should probably deal more with the games' connections with GTA, rather than just a description like the ones on their own wikis. SuperTron500 19:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I feel I need to intervene for the sake of clarity. While this is a GTA wiki, clear cut connections between games released under the Rockstar Games brand is worth mentioning because they reference or share materials in GTA games; other then that, they are better covered in their respectable wikis, which are also easily linked because they are also based in Wikia. What we can do is simply sum up the games, but link these articles to their wikis. Sounds sensible? - ZS 12:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have already edited the page a while back that it really doesn't go into much detail about Manhunt. It only states the plot, gameplay and the references to Grand Theft Auto. I even wonder if the gameplay should be retained or not, but nonetheless, the plot and the references itself make the Manhunt article a fitting one already for the GTA wiki, in my opinion. Masterpogihaha 12:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's the point. Emphasis should be placed on how they connect to the GTA series. Manhunt and Bully wikis can explain the rest. - ZS 14:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Is there any indication in-game at all that can tell us if this is set on HD or 3D universe? --Afc (talk) 15:40, January 4, 2014 (UTC)